Children of Wand and Atom
by Drakenn
Summary: What would happen if during that fateful night after the basilisk was slain something more happened? And the venom combined with phoenix tears woke up something that was hidden well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Harry Potter and X-Men crossover, I will mainly use X-Men Evolution characters as I like them and I also like this version of X-Men the most. Will be updated between Prince of Asgard and how quickly depends on my muse, which recently is so active that I'm unable to focus on one thing. Read and review.**

 **o-0-o**

It was a pitch dark night in the infirmary of Hogwarts, soundless night with people sleeping peacefully on their cots. Did all of them slept peacefully? No, one of them, boy with black untameable black hair trashed in his sleep.

He just killed the most terrible of magical beasts to be known in Britain, the basilisk and this ordeal exhausted him, both mentally and physically. Before the beast died, it managed to bit him and inject into his veins it's potent venom, one able to kill even an elephant in a couple of minutes. If not for the help of a phoenix and it's tears, he would be already dead.

While tears healed the damaged caused by the venom, they also woken up dormant genes, genes that slept inside of his body peacefully for almost thirteen long years. Those genes were known as X Gene, gene responsible for mutations and mutants, a group that was slowly becoming more and more common as they were stepping from the shadows and revealing themselves to the world. Even if they were trying to integrate with the society, there were also people that hated them for what and whom they were.

That boy that was haunted by the nightmares on his cot at Hogwarts was one of those mutants and his name was Harry Potter, to wizards also known as a Boy-Who-Lived due to the fact that he had killed Dark Lord Voldemort when he was just over a year old. Nobody knew how did it happen, but it had happened and that's how he had gained his fame.

In his sleep his eyes opened for a moment and they glowed for a moment with power, terrible power that waited to be harnessed and mastered. It also sent a strong enough signal to be picked up the Cerebro.

o-0-o

Professor Charles Xavier put on the helmet that came with his device called the Cerebro and almost immediately felt a powerful signal on the other side of the ocean. He looked at the display and his eyes narrowed when he saw the name displayed there 'Harry Potter'.

He didn't expect this kind of development, mutants on their own were rare, even extremely rare, mutants and wizards in one family were almost unheard of as those genes usually overlapped each other. To his knowledge there were ten such occurrences, two of which were at Hogwarts at the moment.

"Who did you discover this time?" Wolverine asked, entering the chamber, when the gaze of the older mutant landed on the display, he dropped his cigar onto the ground. "Another wizard with mutant powers?"

"Yes," Professor said and smiled. "It seems it is a proper time to pay a visit to Albus."

"Should I warn Falcon that we will be coming?"

"Yes, tell him to see if he can learn something about Harry," Professor said and placed helmet on the console of the Cerebro. "Get Blackbird ready and ask Cyclops and Phoenix to join us, they will be the best choice."

Wolverine nodded and walked out of the room, allowing Professor time to think about the future and this development. It was going to make their lives interesting, really interesting and nobody knew what would be the outcome of it.

o-0-o

Thirty minutes later a space black sleek jet flew over the ocean, it's engines pushing it forward with over three times the speed of sound as it raced towards the coast of Britain, it's engines far away from their maximum output, but still providing more than enough speed to cross the ocean in a timely manner.

Scott Summers, nickname Cyclops corrected his visor and dark brown hair before he glanced at the Professor, gaze of one of his eyes still focused on the controls in front of him. "Who is this mutant? Professor you are weirdly silent and you didn't tell a lot about him."

"Child of one of my close friends," Professor said. "They died in a war and left their son in care of two people that I wouldn't have called humans. His name is Harry Potter and he is also a wizard."

"Wizard? Fairy tales, unicorns and so on?"

"More, much more," Professor said and looked at Scott. "The place where we are flying is their premiere education institution in the Old World and it's Headmaster is also my friend. So hopefully we will be allowed to explain things to Harry and offer him place at the Institute."

"I won't believe it, until I see it," Scott said as he glanced at the controls. "According to the map there is nothing in the place where we are flying to."

Professor only smiled. "Trust me that there is something hidden there, maps are void of it's location and I acquired knowledge about this location after saving life of it's Headmaster, as Muggles as we are called aren't welcomed there. So being invited there is an extreme rare event as they guard their secrecy extremely carefully."

Scott nodded and focused back on piloting the plane, it was a heavily upgraded and redesigned version of the venerable SR-71 better known as Blackbird. It was one of the most recognizable and one of the best planes up to date and one owned by the X-Men was even better and far more sophisticated.

o-0-o

Oliver Wood sneaked into second year boys' dormitory and to the trunk placed between the legs of the sole empty bed, he pulled out of it Invisibility Cloak that was hidden inside of it and wrapped in cloak he made his way across the castle. Making sure not to be spotted, heard or seen, he knew that he was breaking the rules, but he needed to do it.

He stopped in front of the doors leading into the infirmary and checked if they were open, when they didn't move an inch he pointed in their direction his wand and whispered. " _Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked softly and with a smile he opened them, slipped inside and closed them behind, looking carefully around he breathed out in relief when he didn't see Madam Pomfrey as it meant that she was in her office. As he walked through the room he saw everything in perfect clarity, as if it was a middle of the day, not well over midnight. His eyes swept over each and every bed that was placed here before coming to stop on one where was Harry.

Oliver closed his eyes for the briefest part of a second and when he opened them, he was seeing everything in X-Ray and they widened when he focused on Harry and to be exact his hands. Inside of them were growing two long protrusions. Two long protrusions that seemed and looked familiar, as if he knew them from somewhere.

"He has the same set of claws as she has," he whispered, too quietly to be heard by anybody. He heard movement behind himself and dropping to the ground he draped Invisibility Cloak over himself, attempting to hide himself from whoever it was. He glanced in the direction from where the noise came and he breathed out when it was just Madam Pomfrey.

He tensed all of his muscles as she passed through the hall, he tried to make sure not to make a single noise and when she was once again in her office he breathed out in relief and silently thanked Wolverine for making him train for a better part of last three summers.

He stood up and almost at the same time he heard roar of the engines of a Blackbird, he looked through one of the windows and almost immediately spotted a large black shape move outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I'm spoiling you too much, but my muse won't shut up and keeps throwing stuff at me, small news about the story. Dumbledore will be mostly good, but there won't be a single character completely black or white. It doesn't look realistic or nice, as well as limits my range of movements by quite a lot.**

o-0-o

Blackbird broke through the thick cover of clouds and in front of it appeared a massive castle perched on top of a small hill by a lake. The castle looked like hundreds of buildings, towers and passages connected with each other at random, yet it looked as staunch as the best designed fortress. Dangerous and protective of its inhabitants, providing comfort and safety away from the tumultuous waters of the world.

"How did nobody spot this castle?" Scott asked as he focused on slowing down the Blackbird, while looking at the castle. "It's huge and you would need to be blind not to see it."

"The same way a lot of people don't know where Muir Island is," Professor said. "Deception, carefully crafted lies and making sure it isn't placed on maps. Also a lot of people throw out of their minds things they don't know how to place in their world and this is one of those cases."

"But this castle is massive and even with the Institute we have issues with keeping curious people away from some of things," Jean pointed out, Scott looked at her. "I know that the Institute is in a more public location, but this is a place which just scream find and reach me."

"For us, yes," Professor said. "That's our X Gene reacting with magic of this place, even if magic and X Gene are not the same thing, they can co-exist, but usually one of them dominates over the weaker one."

"So how rare are situations when they can co-exist?" Scott asked

"One per two hundred from wizards and mutants, from general humanity one in fifty or sixty millions. That's the reason why there are so few that are mutants and wizards, Harry is one of them, Falcon is another and Chameleon is the last I know about."

Scott whistled and focused on landing the Blackbird, landing gear extended out of the hull and with a gentle touch it landed on a large stretch of grass behind the castle. He secured the controls, making sure that it wouldn't fly without them and joined the rest of the group.

As he dropped onto the ground Scott was forced to admit that the castle looked great. It was huge and intimidating, yet warm and inviting. From hundreds of windows poured out soft, golden light that invited inside. It made everybody want to stay inside of it for as long as they could or desired. He inhaled the crisp, cold air and his senses were assaulted by hundreds, if not thousands of new experiences.

"It feels different than it is in the States," he said and glanced at Professor. "Where should we go?"

"To the castle," Professor said. "Falcon knows that we are here and I sent a message to my friend that we are coming, so we should have a warm welcome."

o-0-o

Albus Dumbledore was reading a text about transfiguration when he felt something touch his mind, he instinctively ducked behind his Occlumency shields and waited for that person or being to introduce itself. His eyes widened when he felt a soft, gentle, yet a strong voice. _"Albus, it's me Charles, I'm coming to Hogwarts as there are matters that need to be discussed as soon as possible, you have a new mutant in your school and he needs to master his powers."_

It was a voice of his colleague and friend, friend that helped him to pull out of the emotional mess he had gotten himself into when he had defeated Grindelwald. Shaking his head, he looked at his familiar and gently stroked its beautiful plumage. Gold and red feathers, as soft as velvet and burning with the fire that all phoenixes possessed, fire that could kill or give birth to something.

"What should I do?" He asked as he looked at the bird. "What should I do about them?"

Phoenix opened one of it's eyes and thrilled loudly, sending calmness and warmth across his body. Banishing bad memories and bringing hope and belief that the future would be brighter than the current times were.

Albus smiled and looked at the set of his ethereal, spidery instruments that stood on one of of multiple tables that littered his office. He waved his wand in their direction and they released a plume of smoke and stopped working. For one last time he looked around his office and standing up extended his hand on which Fawkes landed and moments later he was gone in an eruption of flames and incense-smelling smoke.

o-0-o

Oliver easily slipped from shadow to shadow inside of one of the long and winding hallways of Hogwarts. It was so late that even Prefects that patrolled those hallways were mostly asleep, so he had a greater freedom of move than normally. However even with them wanting to crawl into the nearest bed he needed to watch out as there was a slim chance that a resident dungeon bat was having issues with sleep.

His eyes swept over the hallway ahead of him and for a second they darted backwards, trying to see if he was being followed. He should be alone, but trainings with Spyke or Wolverine taught him not to be sure of anything. Especially when it looked good and friendly. He broke into ran, his eyes glowed softly and he was able to gaze through the walls.

"Crap!" he muttered when he saw bony cat moving through the corridor which he wanted to use. "If you are here, then where is your annoying owner?"

He barely heard footsteps echoing across the corridor in front of him and in a nick of time he was able to hide behind one of armor sets. He looked in its direction and almost growled when he saw that it was Argus Filch, caretaker of the castle and bane of everybody that even dreamed about sneaking out of their dorm past curfew.

Oliver looked towards the caretaker and heard him mutter something. "Bloody mutant, I will find you and you will see that you shouldn't even be alive."

Oliver growled and considered for a moment and knocking out the old caretaker, but after a moment he slowly shook his head and let him pass undisturbed. Oliver knew that he could even kill Filch if need be, but he didn't want to do it. The moment Filch was away Oliver draped cloak over himself and ran towards the Entrance Hall where he knew he would find Wolverine.

o-0-o

Scott looked around the hall and felt as if he moved several dozen years back in time, he had heard plenty of stories about Hogwarts, but seeing it with his own eyes was a different experience. The castle was ancient and humming with a gentle power, power to protect and power of knowledge and wisdom.

On his face appeared a brief smile when he saw a shape move through the shadows, almost impossible to spot. Only one person in the castle could move so silently and so quickly. He waved his hand and the shape ran towards them.

"How did you spot me?" Oliver asked as he joined them. "I thought that I wasn't seen."

"Experience," Scott smiled. "When you train for few years under Wolverine's tutelage you learn a lot about tracking and looking for details."

"Yes," Wolverine said. "Do you know where is the Headmaster of this place?"

"Here," said an elder wizard in a violet robe covered in moving silver and gold stars, he had a pointed beard and in his hand was a long, thin stick. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and I believe Mr Wood, it is a time for you to be in your bed and asleep."

"I asked Oliver to do some things for me," Professor X cut in. "I needed someone to take a good look at Harry and to learn as much about him as possible, while I'm aware that you would share anything with me the moment I would have asked for it. Oliver is more impartial and I want another opinion. So what can tell me?"

"He has the same claws as she has," Oliver said. "Two claws and they are out of some kind of metal."

"Adamantium?" Wolverine asked as his hands extended.

"No." Oliver shook his head. "Different material and there is something more to him, but I'm not sure what it is."

"You did well," Professor X said. "But Albus is right, you need sleep and tomorrow will be a long day, day when you will be more needed than you are now."

Oliver tried to protest, but he didn't say a word and closed his mouth with a soft click and walked out of the hall.

"What are we waiting for, Professor?" Scott asked, breaking the silence. "Shouldn't we see him and explain who are mutants and what are our powers to him?"

"No," Professor said. "Now it is a middle of the night and we will let them sleep, the morning will be in a couple of hours and then we can explain those things to him. However there is a person that I need to speak with." He turned to look at Dumbledore. "Albus, would you mind inviting us to your office?"

"No, I have not a single issue," Dumbledore said. "If you would follow me."

Scott glanced at Jean who nodded. "Let's go, he doesn't seem dangerous and the Professor trusts him."

"Right," he said as he corrected his glasses and followed the rest of the group.

o-0-o

Dumbledore sat in the chair behind his desk and looked at Professor Xavier and his small group, even in the relative safety of his own office he didn't feel completely at ease. He knew Charles Xavier and he was more than aware of what this humble person was capable when angered and the name Wolverine still caused fear in some circles.

His familiar was sitting on it's perch, it's keen eyes focused on everybody inside of the room and filling it with hope and joy. However even it's presence wasn't calming Dumbledore as he felt that the upcoming talk was going to be... tough and potentially dangerous.

He placed his hands on his desk, summoned a house elf with a couple of cups of coffee and a large tray of cookies and looked at Professor Xavier. "So about what do you want to talk about?"

"Harry Potter, his past and his future," Professor said, his gaze cool and face lacking too many emotions. "I am aware who are his guardians and would you be kind enough to explain to me how it is that he is still in their care? He shouldn't be placed in their care, not unless you are senile and think that you can make them change their mind."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed at those words. "He needs to be there because of the fact that the blood of his mother flows in the veins of her sister, his aunt and it is one of the strongest kinds of magic-"

"Magic that is connected with love," Xavier cut in. "Don't be surprised, Strange is almost my neighbor and he explained some things to me, to be exact things about Harry Potter, what he had done and the magic that should protect him."

"But he is loved by his aunt."

Xavier snorted loudly. "Loved? Do you call being loved when he is malnourished, has several badly healed broken bones and I don't want to think about his mental health. So cut the chase and explain your reasoning behind this move."

Dumbledore slumped in his chair and looked at Xavier. "I have assumed that he would be enough to change her ways and I didn't have any other place where he could stay."

"What about his godfather?" Wolverine asked. "According to what Charles said, he is supposed to be a person that should be more than capable of taking care of bub.

Dumbledore looked at the oldest mutant, he felt challenge in those words. "Sirius Black was imprisoned after death of Harry's parents."

"Than use your powers and get him out of it," Professor snapped. "You should be more than capable of doing it and it will solve a lot of issues."

"I will consider doing it," Dumbledore said and tiredly rubbed his forehead. "All of us make mistakes and for some we need to pay."

"Indeed, but this can wait. Would you mind if I talked with Harry in the morning? Without any of your Professors being around? There are some things that need to be explained to him and I would like to have some privacy."

"Of course,"

"Good," Professor said and smiled. "Since this is out of the way, I guess that we can focus on some minor details about him and his future."

Dumbledore nodded and prepared for a battle that was going to take a lot of his patience and energy.

o-0-o

 **A/N: I wonder if any of you guess who is hidden under the name of Chameleon... She or he are rather well known and once you think about them, it should be easy.**

Reviews:

 _Otsutsuki no Yami_ – Powers will be a mystery, I need to keep you in the dark for some time and this is the easiest route. It will be Harry and X-23

 _eri1551_ – Backstory needs time to mature and the audience needs to be properly hungry for it...

 _Ace Trainer Jessie_ – And he kind of have more than X-Ray, there are several goodies in store for him, some of them really scary and dangerous. Toughness of mutants, I will put it that way, a lot might be because of training and experience, one of the most basic things you learn when playing any physical sport or martial art is how to land safely so that you won't damage anything too badly. So some comes from their training and some might come from X-Gene.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Another chapter, chapters will be shorter than in my other stories, but other than that read and enjoy.**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, they were immediately assaulted by the bright sunlight pouring into the room through the huge windows of the room. He felt as if his whole body was set on fire and burned to ash, not leaving a single piece of it untouched. He sat up and noticed that to the side of his bed was a male sitting in a wheelchair. Harry turned to look at him and quickly noticed that he was bald and dressed in quite an unusual clothes for a person being at Hogwarts, Muggle suit. "Who are you?" Harry finally asked.

"Professor Charles Xavier," male introduced himself. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to meet you, I was a friend of your parents."

"Why did you wait until now to meet me?" Harry asked warily.

"Because I thought that you had died on that night ten years ago, but it seems that I was wrong." Professor paused for a moment. "You are also a mutant, your powers waking up told me that you were alive."

"I am what?"

"A mutant, human being with powers that cannot be explained through scientific means and are the effect of a mutation of your genes. I am a powerful telepath, but it is just one of hundreds of possible powers that a mutant can have."

Harry looked at Professor and blinked a couple of times. "It's impossible, I'm just a wizard, not a mutant."

Professor smiled and looked at him. "Think about extending claws from your hands," he said mysteriously.

Harry looked at the Professor as if he was crazy, but then glanced at his own hands and felt a weird sensation inside of them. Closing his eyes Harry slowly exhaled and when he opened them from his hands were extending two, long, almost black claws. "It's a trick of my mind," he said looking at the Professor.

"No," the elder man smiled. "Touch them and you will see that they are real, as real as we are real or this whole building."

Harry looked at him as if he was crazy, but when he touched the claws he found them real and as he moved his finger along the lower edge of them he hissed as he almost cut his finger open. Those claws were sharp and dangerous. "Yes, they are real," he said and glared at the man. "How is it that I cannot be a normal person."

"Define normal," Professor said with a smile. "Before you do it, it's impossible everybody is different and everybody has different traits, gifts, quirks and powers. So there is no such thing as normal and you need to accept whoever you are, I can offer you a place where you can discover who you are how to safely utilize your powers."

"And you should choose it," Oliver said as he appeared out of the shadows. "I'm also a mutant, even if I don't openly show my powers I have them and I learned how to control them thanks to Professor."

Harry looked at his Quidditch Captain and later at Professor. "Assuming that I would accept, what would I get?"

"A place where you won't be persecuted because of who you are, an opportunity to meet fellow mutants and a chance to learn how to control your powers as well as an opportunity to be taught by the Sorcerer Supreme," Professor quickly said. "I won't force you to come to the Institute as is called that place, but I think that you will benefit from it and there is nothing bad about tasting something new."

Harry was silent for a long moment, he looked at his claws and they easily slid back into their places between bones of his hands. He slowly exhaled and looked at the Professor. "I love Hogwarts as it is my true home away from my aunt and uncle."

"I know about them," Professor quietly said. "I have connections in proper places so that if you desire to, you wouldn't need to see them at least during this summer and instead could spend it at the Institute mastering your powers and trying to get used to being a mutant."

It didn't take a long for Harry to choose. "I will be coming with you to the Institute."

"Good choice," Oliver said and patted him on the shoulder. "You will meet one former Hogwarts students there and she might help you with some things."

"Good." Professor smiled. "I spoke with Albus and he agreed to let you come with me, of course if you want to do it. You may also stay here until the end of a school year and than come to the Institute."

Harry was silent for a moment, considering those words and than he nodded. "I will come with you, but can I say my goodbyes to my friends here."

"You can," Professor said. "We are not in hurry," he glanced at Oliver. "Can you explain other things to him as he will say his goodbyes as I would stand out too much and we don't want attention to us, at least not now."

"Sure," Oliver said and looked at Harry. "In the bathroom you will find your clothes, change and meet me here."

Harry nodded, got up and slowly made his way into the bathroom.

o-0-o

It was a perfect silence and a perfect stillness as Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and the most powerful user of magic on the surface of the planet meditated. He was a tall, muscular man with cropped black hair, neatly trimmed black beard he was currently focused on his meditation, keeping breathing and heartbeat under total control, even and slow. Around him on various shelves, stands and the floor were placed candles, their flames even and tall, smoke filled with incense and gray. It's long whisps flying to the ceiling where they disappeared.

Than his eyes opened, they were gray and full of power. Power able to destroy, but also capable of creation, power that not many had ability to harness and safely use, power that drove many mad. Yet was capable of creating many beautiful things.

"It is an unexpected, but a desired chain of events," he said to himself and stood up, his cloak flaring around him. "Harry Potter beint a mutant might force wizards to open up and accept that not everybody needs to be a wizard to be powerful or dangerous. And that there are better things to do.

He walked across the room, with a wave of his hand extinguishing flames and opened in front of himself a portal. Stepping through it, he was gone from the Sanctum Sanctorum.

o-0-o

Harry dressed into Hogwarts robe and joined Oliver. "So you are a mutant?"

"Yes," Oliver said with a small smile. "I don't show my powers, but I have them, pretty nice at times."

"What are they?"

"I can see far further and clearer than it is possible for a wizard and there are few small gifts that go along with it," Oliver said and paused. "But generally they are connected with eyes and sight. Pretty useful when you are playing in the rain and need to see something through those meters of water in front of you."

"Isn't that cheating?"

Oliver laughed and made Harry look at him. "As long as nobody proved that I used it, it is as legal as it gets, it's not like other teams won't play dirty. They will also use it as much as they can, so we also can use it."

"Cool, I guess," Harry said, a bit surprised, he knew that Oliver wanted to win, but didn't think he wanted so badly. "So what can I expect from the Institute?"

"A lot of fun, nice people and an opportunity to learn how to control your powers," Oliver said and looked at him. "Your claws are one of more common mutations so they will know how to teach you quickly, in most cases we need to see what is a maximum reach of our powers."

"They look kind of cool," Harry said as he extended claws in his right hand.

"And are dangerous," Oliver quietly said. "Also people will look here at you and some discretion would be good."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he saw gazes focused on them, he looked at his hand and his claws slipped into their proper places between bones of his hand. "It just happened on its own."

Oliver chuckled lightly. "It's better than what happens to one of X-Men when she is embarrassed or annoyed, she falls through the floor, so you have nothing to worry about. You just need to learn control over your mutation."

"Cool, I guess," Harry said and looked at his knuckles, there was no sign of his claws. "How did it happen?"

"Lack of scars?" Oliver asked and Harry nodded. "If I had to guess I would have said that it is thanks to the regenerative powers, other two mutants with those claws are able to heal almost any wound they suffer, so you might be similar."

Harry nodded and steeled himself as they stopped in front of the door leading into the common room of the Gryffindor House, also known as the House of the Brave. He looked at the Fat Lady, said the password and portrait moved out of his way.

"Here we go," he muttered stepping inside, be felt Oliver's presence behind and was glad that he was here. _To be continued..._

 **A/N – Reviews:**

 _AngelLaNelle, Pikachu79_ – I can confirm that it is Tonks

 _Otsutsuki no Yami_ – Yes, Dumbledore is frankly speaking tired of life and world. He was born in 1880s and since that time he survived two world wars, at least two uprisings of Dark Lord and few other things. Usually one world war is enough to leave someone scarred for life.

Ron and Hermione, let's put it that way, it will be changed as he hanged out with them because he lacked other friends. So he was forced to be with them, but here he will have other people to be around.

 _Guest_ – It doesn't take a lot of genius to figure out that someone has a cloak or something similar when he disappears out of sight. Also maybe, maybe Oliver saw Harry hidden under it. Dumbledore is powerful, with Xavier he would have a chance to win, with Cyclops and Phoenix backing Xavier up? Doubtful. About Hogwarts and Blackbird, Xavier knows Strange, so now tell me how hard it would be for the Sorcerer Supreme to enchant Blackbird so that magic ignores it?

 _ObsessedWithHPFanFic_ – Xavier saw enough of things to be able to rip apart such games and Dumbledore is getting senile. Placing a child at the doorstep in the middle of November night with just a letter could be considered a crime.

 _randomplotbunny_ – that old goat is getting senile and it is still better than boxing with the Phoenix or Strange.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Kind of shorter than I wished for it to be, but family problems and muse unwilling to cooperate forced me to make it shorter.**

 **o-0-o**

Harry dressed into Hogwarts robe and joined Oliver. "So you are a mutant?"

"Yes," Oliver said with a small smile. "I don't show my powers, but I have them, pretty nice at times."

"What are they?"

"I can see far further and clearer than it is possible for a wizard and there are few small gifts that go along with it," Oliver said and paused. "But generally they are connected with eyes and sight. Pretty useful when you are playing in the rain and need to see something through those meters of water in front of you."

"Isn't that cheating?"

Oliver laughed and made Harry look at him. "As long as nobody proved that I used it, it is as legal as it gets, it's not like other teams won't play dirty. They will also use it as much as they can, so we also can use it."

"Cool, I guess," Harry said, a bit surprised, he knew that Oliver wanted to win, but didn't think he wanted so badly. "So what can I expect from the Institute?"

"A lot of fun, nice people and an opportunity to learn how to control your powers," Oliver said and looked at him. "Your claws are one of more common mutations so they will know how to teach you quickly, in most cases we need to see what is a maximum reach of our powers."

"They look kind of cool," Harry said as he extended claws in his right hand.

"And are dangerous," Oliver quietly said. "Also people will look here at you and some discretion would be good."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he saw gazes focused on them, he looked at his hand and his claws slipped into their proper places between bones of his hand. "It just happened on its own."

Oliver chuckled lightly. "It's better than what happens to one of X-Men when she is embarrassed or annoyed, she falls through the floor, so you have nothing to worry about. You just need to learn control over your mutation."

"Cool, I guess," Harry said and looked at his knuckles, there was no sign of his claws. "How did it happen?"

"Lack of scars?" Oliver asked and Harry nodded. "If I had to guess I would have said that it is thanks to the regenerative powers, other two mutants with those claws are able to heal almost any wound they suffer, so you might be similar."

Harry nodded and steeled himself as they stopped in front of the door leading into the common room of the Gryffindor House, also known as the House of the Brave. He looked at the Fat Lady, said the password and portrait moved out of his way.

"Here we go," he muttered stepping inside, be felt Oliver's presence behind and was glad that he was here. He had a feeling it could turn ugly really quickly, he walked across the room towards the spot where he saw Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she launched at him. "You are alive! We were so worried about you."

"I'm fine," he wheezed, feeling his ribs protest as she hugged him. "Air, Hermione, I need air."

"Sorry," she mumbled and looked at him. "Where were you and why Professor McGonagall said that she can't tell us."

"Because you don't need to know everything," Oliver Wood cut in. "There are reasons why she is a member of staff and why you are a student, _second_ year student at that. If you were a Quidditch Captain or Prefect she might be willing to tell you. But you are just a second year student that doesn't need to know everything."

"Oliver!" Harry sharply said.

"She deserves it," Oliver said and ignored Harry's glare. "For past two years you were know-it-all that annoyed too many people, so don't be shocked if staff tells you to shut up and let them live."

Harry saw tears form on Hermione's cheeks, he felt his claws extend and pointed his right hand at Oliver's throat. "Apologize to her."

"No," Oliver said and pushed away Harry's hand. "Harry, those are harsh words, but someone needs to tell it to her. Or she will get into one kind of troubles or another, besides, I said something similar to you or the rest of the team when you did something wrong."

Harry growled and jumped at Oliver who moved out of the way and extended his leg, Harry tripped on it and landed on the ground, tumbling forward.

"Don't do it, it's not worth the trouble," Oliver said and helped him to get up. "Can you listen to reason for a moment and ask your mind if those words weren't true. Oh, hide those claws as they are watching us."

Harry blushed a bit and noticed that people looked at them, most of them with curiosity, however not everybody had that look in their eyes. He noticed Ron look at him with a look of hate and something more. He followed Ron's gaze and discovered that it was focused on his claws. One move of his hand had them slid back into their hiding places.

Closing his eyes Harry focused on what Oliver told him about Hermione and as Harry did it, through his mind flashed memories of Hermione's behavior throughout the year, her annoying comments and know-it-all attitude that annoyed him. He also thought about Ron and felt that this friendship could be over any time soon.

"You are right," he quietly said with a look at Oliver. "I was too blind to notice it."

"Or you got used to it, both are as probable," Oliver said with a shrug. "Do you want me to tell them or are you going to do it?"

"I will do it," Harry said and looked at Hermione. "While I will still consider you a friend I won't have so much patience for your behavior."

She looked at him and later at Oliver. "You are mutants, both of you are mutants."

"Mu-what?" Ron asked.

"Mutants," Hermione said with a sigh and a look that asked how idiotic someone needed to be to be unable to pronounce that word. "Humans with powers that are unexplainable through logic or reason, magic to a degree can be, those powers cannot be."

"Not the worst definition," Oliver nodded. "I've heart worse, but not many better, so maybe there is some hope for you."

Harry was about to say something when Ron growled. "What is he? A freak?"

"Don't call me that," Harry snarled, but stopped when Fred and George approached them.

"Go on, Oliver, take him to Professor and Wolverine, we will speak with our brother and tell him to keep his mouth shut when it should be shut," Fred said as he pushed past them and walked towards Ron. "I think it is a good time for a family moment, don't you think Forge?"

"I agree, Gred," George nodded, grim expression on his face, one that didn't look too good for Ron.

"Let's go," Oliver said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Pack your trunk and we can catch up with Professor."

Harry nodded and both of them hurried to the dormitories. Harry started to throw into his trunk all of the things that were his, he paused when he was unable to find his Cloak, he looked back and arched an eyebrow looking at Oliver.

"Here it is," Oliver said, throwing it at him. "I took it to hide from people on the night when X-Men arrived, normally I wouldn't have taken things without your permission, but you were asleep and I needed to have a way to disappear."

Harry nodded and stuffed it into the trunk, he slammed the lid shut and locked the whole thing. He frowned looking at it and later glanced at Oliver. "How are we going to drag it out?"

"Try on your own," Oliver laughed. "If you have claws you probably also have strength that goes with them."

Harry looked at Oliver, then at the trunk and once more at Oliver. He felt that his friend was not joking so giving the trunk a look he grasped it and easily lifted of the ground.

"See?"

"Yes," he nodded as they walked out of the room. "How it should be at the Institute?"

"Good and nice," Oliver said. "You will like it, there are some people that you should come to like and I will be there once school year is over and I spend a week or two with my parents."

"Cool," Harry said as they made their way through the school. "So Wolverine is kind of important?"

"He is field leader," Oliver said and seeing Harry's confusion explained. "One that leads the team when we are to rescue mutants or bring them to the Institute, so if you get assigned to any team he will be one you will need to listen to."

Harry nodded and when they approached the group of mutant he took a good look at Wolverine, who was short, yet he looked like a person that shouldn't be underestimated unless one wanted to end in a really bad position.

"You look scrawny, kid," Wolverine said, taking his trunk from him. "Yet you are able to lift it, mutation?"

"Most likely," Professor nodded. "We will be sure once Beast can confirm it, are you ready to go?"

"I guess," Harry said and looked at them. "How are we getting to the Institute?"

"By plane," Cyclops said. "Two hours or so."

"Plane? Muggle tech doesn't work around magic."

"Muggle?" Jean frowned.

"Non-magical," Professor said as they made their way out of the castle. "It works because my friend, Doctor Strange placed on the plane enhancements that allow it to work around magic. They are also present at the Institute, so you will be able to use all of the wonders of modern technology without any of the issues caused by magic."

Harry nodded and stopped in his tracks when he saw the plane used by the mutants to get to Hogwarts, it was huge and looked dangerously. As he looked at it, he had troubles believing that it was their plane, it was completely different from the planes he had an opportunity to see.

"SR-77 Blackbird," Cyclops said, pride visible in his voice. "The fastest plane on Earth and impossible to detect on radars."

"You will have time to boast when we are in the air," Wolverine roughly cut in. "Now get on board and Cyclops take us of the ground."

Cyclops grumbled something, but nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him, from the belly of the plane ramp lowered and walking up it they entered the plane. Cyclops showed Harry how to put on safety harness attached to every seat and walked to the cockpit. As Harry sat in his chair and felt tremors passing the hull as the plane took off he felt eagerness to explore new opportunities, yet he already kind of missed Hogwarts.

o-0-o

 **Reviews:**

 _ObsessedWithHPFanFic_ – Indeed he is, honestly speaking his development in canon is really shallow and predictable.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Finally a new chapter, would be sooner, but I had some personal issues and my muse decided to go on vacations. From now on chapters should be getting longer as I have more time to write and actual will to do so. As always read and review.**

 **o-0-o**

Harry sat in his seat, five-point belt keeping him in his seat, no matter the acceleration of the aircraft. He placed his head on the headrest and closed his eyes, through the front of his mind flashing memories of the events at the Chamber. Few minutes that started all of this, he wanted to just save Ginny, yet now he was above the Atlantic Ocean on his way to the States and on top of that he was a mutant. He wanted to be a normal wizard, yet now it was impossible as he was a mutant.

"You will get used to this thought," Jean said and he looked at her. "All of us had similar doubts and questions about who we are."

"And who you are?" He asked.

"First and foremost human beings," Professor said calmly. "We are mutants and even wizards can be called such, but we are humans first and foremost."

"Humans?" Harry frowned. "Tell that to my uncle and he would insult you."

"Some people aren't accepting of difference and change," Professor nodded with a wince. "But you will find none of that at the Institute, all of its inhabitants are mutants and you will learn from them how to use and control your powers as it isn't an easy feat."

"What about my magic?"

"I have an associate who is skilled in magic and mystical arts, so if you want I'm sure he won't mind giving you a couple of lessons on magic."

"Him?" Wolverine asked as he walked from them.

"Yes," Professor said and looked at Wolverine. "Did Angel get our message?"

"He did and is on his way to London," Wolverine said and flicked his gaze to Harry. "Cyclops wants to show you how to steer the plane, so join him, while I talk with Charles."

Harry looked at Professor X who just nodded, Harry untangled himself from the belts and carefully walked forward, supporting himself as he moved across the plane. He was surprised by how smooth the flight was and how stable it was. In front of the plane he saw Cyclops sitting in a chair surrounded by consoles and steering, to his right was a second seat, an empty one.

He looked at Harry and smiled. "Take the second seat and strap in."

He nodded and once strapped in, he looked at the consoles around him, covered in displays showing all kinds of data and informations needed to steer the whole thing. As he looked at Cyclops he was surprised that someone not much older than him was able to steer the thing and make it look easy.

"In the air it is easy," Cyclops said. "Far worse is landing or take off, in the air it is simple and easy."

"I know it," Harry grumbled as he looked through the windows placed around the hull. "I flew on a broom for most of the this and the last year."

"Broom?" Cyclops asked. "This thing about wizards flying on a broom is true?"

"It is," Harry said with a smile. "I actually have mine in the trunk that is with us."

Cyclops nodded and focused on the displays surrounding them. "If you know the basics of flying, I doubt you will have issues with flying the thing."

"You sure?"

Cyclops just smiled and looked at him. "I taught few people how to fly them and I'm pretty sure you should be able to learn the basics now."

Harry nodded and for the next several minutes Cyclops patiently explained to him the basics of flight and how to steer the plane. Once those things were done, Cyclops passed controls onto him and let him fly for a moment.

Harry was surprised by how easy for him was flying, it was just a matter of keeping an eye on few things and making sure that speed wasn't dropping below a certain level. Which reminded him a lot about flying on the broom, excluding the fact that when on broom, he didn't have anything helping him make sure that he was flying where he was supposed to and the speed was far lower. Blackbird was cruising at two times the speed of sound, his Nimbus Two Thousand could at best get hundred miles per hour.

"It seems easy," he finally said, diverting his eyes from the controls and to Cyclops. "I expected something far harder than this."

"You flew on your broom and it isn't that much harder," Cyclops said. "Landing or take off are hard, but I won't let you do it as I don't want us to be a nice wet spot on the ground."

Harry nodded and focused on flying, making time pass far faster than when he was sitting in the back and was able to think about things. Here he was forced to actually think and keep himself focused on hundreds of things at the same time, which didn't leave too much time for brooding and his gloom and doom thoughts were gone.

o-0-o

Wolverine waited for Harry to get out of earshot before he looked at Charles Xavier. "He is their son."

"Indeed," Xavier nodded. "But his guardians weren't the best people and their shadows haunt him."

"Signs of telepathy?"

"No," Xavier said with an almost impossible to notice shake of his head. "He is just extremely sensitive and it hurt him badly."

"How is it possible that someone didn't spot those issues?" Wolverine asked, short growl escaping his lips.

"That's why I wanted Angel to take a look around. He is rich and influential enough to have people move quickly and actually do their jobs, so he should learn a thing or two. There is also Harry's godfather issue."

"Sirius would never do it."

"I know," Professor nodded and glanced at Harry. "I think that our friend with a pointy beard has some plans for Harry and Sirius away from him was a thing that should happen."

Wolverine growled and at the same time his claws popped out. "I will speak with him and he will change his mind."

"No," Professor X said. "Don't kill or scare him, I'm not Magneto and I don't plan on murdering people because they are obstacles."

"Fine," Wolverine said. "But if he becomes a problem, he will die, I can smell manipulation from miles away and he is doing just that."

"Yes, he is doing it, but it can wait," Professor said and looked at Wolverine. "If Warren manages to get Sirius out of prison, it will be great, if not I will make some calls and he should be freed."

"Stephen?"

"Stephen," Professor confirmed. "He is a very annoying person, but he knows magic better than most of the world and even if will be unable to get Sirius out through legal means, he has muscles to storm the prison and free Sirius."

Wolverine smiled, yet there were no pleasant feelings visible in this expression. "That is a thing I would love to see," he said and indicated Harry. "What are we going to tell him?"

"Whole truth," Professor said and winced. "But not now, first I want Beast to take a really good look at his injuries, and after that I want him to get used to being at the Institute."

"So no hell training?"

"No. Treat him gently and don't overwork him, his body has some catching up to do, not a whole lot, but some," Professor said and looked at Wolverine. "Your daughter and him might be quick friends, they are similar in a lot of ways and have very similar mutations."

Wolverine grumbled something, but nodded and fell silent.

o-0-o

Draco Malfoy was puzzled. Recent events were interesting and some even outright shocking, Potter was gone from school and nobody knew why. Granger and Weasley were quiet and Professor Snape was even more broody than usual. He diverted his gaze from his meal and his eyes swept over the Great Hall, something was amiss, yet he couldn't guess what was that thing.

"According to rumors Potter killed a basilisk below the school," Daphne Greengrass said and he looked at her. "Bloody snake was supposed to be over seventy feet long and over a thousand years old."

"Basilisks are gone from Britain," Draco said with a scoff. "Even if it was there, don't be absurd, how could he kill that beast?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But there are those rumors about the night when You-Know-Who was killed, that there was some power awakened in him. The same power that he could have used on that basilisk."

"And now he is gone from school," Draco said thoughfully. "Not to mention that at night we had some guests at school."

"What guests?" Blaise Zabini asked. "And how did you learnt about them?"

"Godfather mentioned them, but didn't say much more."

"Your godfather knows a lot of weird people," Daphne mused. "So he probably knows whom they were, but doesn't think you should know."

"Perhaps," Draco nodded, but then shook his head. "But he isn't known for hiding knowledge from me."

Theo Nott sighed and Draco looked at him. "You may think you are important, but the truth is Draco that you are just a student and he doesn't have a reason to tell you anything." Draco started to reach for his wand, but stopped when Theo raised his hand. "Yes, he is your godfather, but it is nowhere stated that he is bound to tell you everything, he is supposed to help you and I think that he thinks it is safer to keep you in the dark."

Draco wanted to shout at Theo, but calmed and nodded. "Perhaps that's the reason," he said. "Yet, it is still weird as I expected something more from him."

"What about your father?" Daphne asked. "He has Fudge wrapped and should know something."

"He has," Draco said. "But as of recent he was in not the best mood and I prefer not to temp the fate."

Daphne nodded and as Draco finished the meal he had precious few moments to organize what he knew and what he learned. If even half of those things were rumors, it was still an unexpected thing and perhaps, perhaps it was time to re-evaluate his thoughts about Potter.

o-0-o

Harry looked out of the window and was surprised when below he saw a large mansion with a large garden surrounded by thick, ancient forests. He blinked few times and even pinched himself, just to ensure that he was not seeing illusions.

"That's the mansion," Cyclops said, seeing his confusion. "We travelled at few times the speed of sound, so it passed quickly. In few minutes we should be landing and you should be able to meet other mutants that live there."

Harry nodded and let Cyclops land the plane, it seemed that a new chapter of his life just opened, a new and a lot more interesting chapter. One that he would actually like and want to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – My Muse finally woke up after watching whole set of X-Men movies and Doctor Strange, so I was able to finally complete this chapter and get it done. Sorry for a very, very long wait, next one should be sooner, tho considering the amount of exams that I have... Anyways, read, enjoy and review.**

 **o-0-o**

Harry entered the Institute and looked around before blinking several times, it seemed like something not from this world. He expected the Institute to be a dour and a very boring place, yet he felt here as if he was at home. Not the house he had on Private Drive 4, but a true place where he would feel safe and be comfortable.

"Yes, it can be your home," Professor Xavier said quietly from the side and Harry looked at the aged man. "It is home for mutants and I can feel that you want to find a shelter and a place that will be your home. Also I can feel that you have certain feelings against your family, but it isn't true for your whole family."

Harry scowled at those words. "They didn't give me anything."

Professor slowly nodded and then Harry could feel their gazes meet. "I won't force you to change, but there are parts of the family you haven't met that don't have hostile feelings towards you and in fact have positive feelings towards you." He then paused and looked towards a girl that walked towards them, she was tall with storm gray eyes and black, spiky hair. "Tonks, mind coming here?" the Professor asked.

The girl jumped up at the voice and clumsily hurried towards them, when she got closer her eyes almost immediately landed on Harry and then on his scar. "It is, it's impossible," she said as her hair changed color before stopping on bubblegum pink.

"What's impossible?" Harry asked, very confused by girl's reaction.

"She's your cousin, Harry," the Professor said calmly. "Nyphadora Tonks, sometimes called Chameleon, she's I believe a niece of your godfather, Sirius Black."

At those words Harry felt his knees become too weak to support his weight and he almost slammed onto the ground. However before he could land on the ground he felt something invisible grasp him and stop him in mid-air, allowing him to gather himself and clear his mind before standing up.

"I know that it is hard to believe," the Professor said and Harry looked at him. "But it is truth and truth only."

This was too much for Harry and he simply lost his consciousness, his body in too big of a shock to handle the influx of all of those informations.

o-0-o

Warren Worthington III was used to doing some very strange and sometimes dangerous favors for Professor Xavier, but this one so far looked simple and easy enough. Just go to London, deal with a couple of bureaucrats and be back in the States. He left his car right in front of the entrance to the Ministry of Magic and looked around, the weather was sorry and it looked as if it was about to rain.

"Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third," someone said to his right and when Warren looked there he noticed Stephen Strange walk towards him, the Levitation Cloak on his back and the Eye of Agamotto glowing on his chest. "Xavier sent you to play fetch and free for him godfather of his new student?"

Warren bristled, his wings shifting and muscles coiling.

"Easy," Strange said. "I'm here to do the same thing, so come with me and you will be spared the questionable pleasure of dealing with corrupt and stuck up bigots that don't see beyond the very tip of their nose."

Warren gave the Sorcerer Supreme a long look and then nodded before following him into the Ministry which apparently was hidden underground and according to Strange they did it because humans were for wizards something that should be treated as trash.

"If they could see where my Sanctum is they would have a heart attack," Strange said and smiled. "Middle of New York and normal people living everywhere around me."

Warren smiled thinly and the two of them walked through the Ministry, completely ignoring wizards around them, most of whom gave one look the Eye that hanged in the middle of Strange's chest and hurried out of their way. "Fools," Strange snorted and indicated door in front of which they stopped. "Office of their Minister, tho better would be calling him a spineless creature."

"Takes bribes from everybody and does whatever the highest bidder asks him to do?" Warren asked.

Strange nodded and without any ceremonies opened the door and stepped inside, Warren half a step behind. "Long time no see, Minister Fudge," Strange said in greeting and the portly man that sat behind the desk almost paled.

"What are you doing here, Strange?" Fudge asked with a snarl. "You are a wanted criminal in Britain."

"Fixing wrongdoings that should have been fixed a long time ago." At those words Fudge looked at Strange and narrowed his eyes. "To be precise ones related to a certain Boy-Who-Lived and his godfather, whom according to my knowledge is as guilty as a saint."

"We have evidence that says that he is guilty and he was sentenced to Azkaban," Fudge said.

Strange let out a sigh and looked at Fudge. "We both know where we can place those words and if he isn't freed in say four hours from now I will go to Azkaban and get him out and when I leave there won't be much standing. So choose, now."

Fudge gulped and paled, making Warren realize that he was even more spineless than Strange said. "I'm sure we can reach some kind of an agreement," Fudge said, thick drops of sweat flowing down his forehead. "There's no need for you to destroy the Azkaban."

"Release Sirius Black and do it, now," Strange said firmly.

Fudge gulped, but nodded. "I will do it."

Strange nodded, with a flourish turned around and opened a portal in front of himself. "You have an hour, he won't be on his way out of the prison in that time, then I will come and destroy the Azkaban." Then Strange looked at Warren and indicated the portal. "It will take you to your car."

Warren nodded and the two of them stepped outside. "Thank you for your help, Sorcerer Supreme," he said and added after a moment. "As much as I hate to admit it, on my own I would have far greater issues getting anything done."

Strange nodded and looked at him. "Perhaps you would have or perhaps you wouldn't have, but that doesn't matter. Return to the States and tell Xavier that Sirius will be freed and on his way to the Institute in the next few hours."

Warren nodded and the moment when he got back into his car Strange was gone, as if he wasn't there in the first place.

o-0-o

"How bad it is?" Professor X quietly asked as he looked at the form of Harry that laid in one of many beds in the medical bay of the mansion.

"Could have been worse," Hank McCoy said as he looked at the papers he held. "He will make a full recovery and he has the same healing factor as Logan, maybe slightly better, so he will do it even sooner."

"If I was sure that he was a mutant I would have moved sooner," Professor said and moved on his wheelchair closer to the bed and placed his hand on Harry's forehead. "Alas, I wasn't able to confirm it, so we need to deal with what we have." Professor closed his eyes for a second and his eyebrows were pulled closer as he focused. "He is still a bright and a sane person so I don't fear about his mental health that much."

"Won't he turn into another Magneto? Similar past, similar hatred and similar lack of love."

"Shouldn't," Professor said and added. "Especially now when he will be at the Institute and will be able to see the brighter side of humanity. Speaking about it, can you ask Tonks to come here? He should wake up in few moments and she shouldn't scare him too much."

o-0-o

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes before almost immediately narrowing them as a bright, sharp white light slammed into them and almost blinded him. He took notice of his surroundings and his eyes almost immediately stopped on a girl that sat at his bedside.

"I see that you're awake," she said and looked at him, before blushing. "Sorry for my reaction, it was a bit too much for me."

"No problem," Harry said and looked at her. "It was the same for me, I didn't know that I have some family and all I had were the Dursley's."

Tonks looked at him and blinked in confusion. "The Dursley's?"

"Aunt Petunia is a sister of my mom," Harry quickly explained.

"So that would explain things," Tonks said, her hair changing colors at random, and gave him a look. "But for that there will be time later. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She smiled and handed him a small bundle. "Clothes that should be much better than the ones you had. Bathroom is at the end of the room, you can change there and once you do that I'll show you around."

Harry quickly dressed into the clothes he was given and he wholeheartedly agreed with Tonks about them being much better than what he used to have. A pair of comfortable sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoodie maybe he feel a lot better and also more normal than his robes.

"You look good," she said, giving him a cursory look. "Like a younger version of Wolverine or a male version of X-23."

"Who?" He asked in confusion.

"Wolverine, small, scary, looks like a feral beast," Tonks quickly said and Harry nodded in understanding. "X-23 is his female clone created by an organization that wanted to have something similar to further their goals."

"They created a mutant because they wanted to further their goals?"

"Yup," Tonks said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But about that we will talk at a later date. I'm kinda surprised that you don't have an avalanche of questions."

"I have," Harry admitted, a bit sheepishly as claws extended from his hands.

"Easy with your temper," Tonks chided him lightly, playfully tapping his claws with her finger. "They're sharp and you don't want to scratch someone or something with them."

He blushed, but then willed for them to hide. "Anyways, where exactly am I?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York in the United States of America," Tonks said and gave him a long look. "I know that you were given this very long and a very boring talk about magic around No-Maj as normal humans are called here, but at the mansion you can use it as you wish."

"How?"

"MACUSA is more lenient," she said and seeing his expression added. "Local version of the Ministry with a more humane approach to magic and wizards, and Doctor Strange made sure that this place is as unplottable as he can make it and considering whom he is, it means that nobody will detect magic coming from here."

He frowned in confusion, but decided to keep the questions for later and instead let her guide him around the building, showing places and introducing him to some people that lived there. She was about to show him his room when something softly dropped onto the floor behind him and almost made him scream in fear. On instinct his claws extended and he spun around, just in a nick of time to block a strike of similar claws from a short, stocky girl with wild black hair and same emerald green eyes as his.

"Laura," Tonks said with a hint of a sigh in her voice. "Did you really need to do that? There's no need to scare everybody."

"He smells interesting," Laura said and pulled away her claws from Harry. "And it made me do it." She hid her claws and scratched back of her head sheepishly. "Habits die hard."

Tonks nodded and looked at Harry. "Harry, this is Laura Kinney, Laura, this is Harry Potter, a new addition to the Institute and a cousin of mine, so don't gut him out."

Laura nodded and Harry relaxed at this, hiding his claws and looking at Tonks. "Can you show me my room?"

"Sure," she said and opened the door, revealing a somewhat large room with a bed, a couple of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk and a couple miscellaneous things, including his trunk by the bed and Hedwig sitting on the windowsill. "Make yourself comfortable."

Harry nodded and entered into the room, carefully looking around, trying to see if it was a dream, if he had any doubts they were gone when Hedwig flew onto his arm and lightly nibbed on his ear. "Easy, girl," he whispered to her.

He heard the door close as Tonks and Laura retreated away, leaving him alone, letting him enjoy the new place to live he now had.

o-0-o

 **A/N – Very enigmatic and mysterious, but details will be in due time.**


End file.
